


can we...?

by puppetclowns



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, horny but so soft, trans naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclowns/pseuds/puppetclowns
Summary: naegi and kirigiri finally find an apartment together near the future foundation headquarters. kirigiri has finally let someone in... and so has naegi. the two share a moment of simple intimacy.NSFW 18+ warning
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	can we...?

NSFW

she chuckled as she adjusted the last picture frame on the wall. “this will do the trick,” kirigiri said proudly. the two had finally found their dream apartment, just close enough to the future foundation headquarters, and while there sure were boxes everywhere, the bedroom was finally set up to kirigiri’s liking. she looked back at naegi, who had a small smile on his face.

looking back, kirigiri had never been like this— letting someone in, showing her feelings, getting ready to live a domestic life with him. just a few years ago, she never would have dreamt of this. to finally have a room and a bed to share... she had always lived a life of solitude, driven by her will to understand the world around her and move forward. but around him, all of her walls had crumbled. this was the first time she had ever dreamt of permanence. she had never been so sure of something, never so willing to give it her everything. to love and to be loved.

“kyouko...” naegi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

she finally turned to face him. “this is perfect.” naegi didn’t seem like he understood what she meant, but it didn’t matter. he was there, and that was enough. his sheepish smile, his flushed cheeks, his messy hair after a long day— she loved every bit of him. she slipped her gloves off her hands then reached to hold his. 

he laughed a little, obviously nervous to ask, but he looked back at the bed. “can we...” 

she knew exactly what that meant, and she was happy to oblige. she pulled him into a gentle kiss, her hand under his chin. one kiss became another until they were gasping for breath as though their lives depended on it. the two fell back on the bed, her body on top of his. carefully, she untied his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. “are you okay with this?” she asked, just to be sure.

he nodded eagerly. “please.” 

with a bit of his help, she pulled off his binder. she placed her hands on his breasts and he let out a small sigh, trying to hide just how good it felt. she caressed him gently, kissing him over and over again. finally she leaned up, and stared him straight in the eyes, then looked down at his pants. “is it alright if i...” she asked breathlessly.

he once again nodded eagerly. 

she leaned over him and removed his belt buckle and started to pull down his pants and tighty-whiteys. carefully, she started rubbing his clit, over and over again. he let out a small moan as she did. 

he reached up and unbuttoned her shirt as well. finally. he grasped at her breasts as though his life depended on it as she continued to pleasure him. she pulled off her skirt and started grinding on him until he let out another moan. 

she let out a laugh of amusement. “i’m going down, is that okay?” she checked in with him.

“ _absolutely_ ,” he panted, trying to hide just how fucking horny he was. 

as such, she went down. she pulled him open all for herself, moving carefully yet smoothly. when he finally came, she pushed herself back up. “feeling good?” she asked in even more amusement. 

they rolled over each other and he returned the favor. they kept going until both of them were exhausted and breathless. 

they lay next to each other, naegi laughing and panting at the same time.there was a simple sense of intimacy when the two lying together, sprawled out on their new bed. she leaned over and gave him one more kiss. “thank you,” she said shortly. 

“f-for what?” he asked, cheeks still red.

“everything. this...” she rolled closer to him and smiled. “i want to spend my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written smut in my life so here’s a shot in the dark. i m so sorry for party rocking


End file.
